Bleached Boondocks
by Mr History 94
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Boondocks and Bleach crosses over with each other. The result will be completley messed up. Anyway this is a funny story about certain characters and their unexpected moments. Just for fun. Warning: May be rated M due to some sexual moments and bad language from the Boondocks


**BLEACHED BOONDOCKS**

**This is a fanfiction about what would happen if Bleach and Boondocks crossed over with each other. That would be both amusing and messed up. But trust me, this is just for fun.**

**Warning: May contain some sexual moments and bad language seen from the Boondocks.**

CHAPTER 1: The Fourth Privaron Espada Fleece Johnson.

In Hueco Mundo(The realm of the Hollows) Sosuke Aizen had built his giant palace of Las Noches in the middle of the desert. Having recently defected from the Soul Society, he along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen had built an army of Hollows with the help of the Hogyoku. These Hollows were called Arrancars and they had the powers of Soul Reapers. The strongest among were called the Espada. There were ten members of the Espada, but in secret there existed one more member who was the strongest of them all. This secret member was also known to be completely insane. But those who were former Espadas were called the Privaron Espada. There were four of them. We all know Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, but thats not what this is about. We are going to take a look at the fourth Privaron Espada: Fleece Johnson aka "The Booty Warrior".

Fleece Johnson kept walking in a long corridor. He wore an average Arrancar tunic and had his hands in the pockets. He had black skin and on the top of his head there was a Hollow-shell that looked like a white cap. Fleece also had a zanpakuto on his right side of his tunic. But Fleece rarely used his Resurrección. As he walked through the corridor, someone called out his name.

"Hey Fleece! Where do you think you are going?" someone called. Fleece turned around and he knew who it was. It was his fellow Privaron Espadas Dordoni, Cirucci and Gantenbainne. Dordoni was the one who called out his name and he stood in the middle of them.

"What is it Dordoni? Can't ya see that I'm going to Aizens throne room" Fleece said casually. Suddenly Cirucci spoke up "Well, why are you going there stupid? Lord Aizen ordered us to return to our quarters" Fleece merely smirked at her question. "Isn't it obvious? That handsome guy Luppi is there. I like him and I want him now!" he answered Cirucci's question. The three Arrancars before him became shocked. Apparently, they knew what Fleece had in mind. "Wait! You mean you want his…..you know" Gantenbainne spoke up a little bit scared. "That's right Gantenbainne! Now that Aizen is off screwing with those ugly bitches (Loly and Menoly) of his, I can finally have Luppi without him interfering with ma plans!" Fleece said as he began walking towards Aizen's throne room. Suddenly he used his Sonido to vanish from the scene. The three Arrancar however was scared and suddenly Dordoni spoke up with his Spanish accent: "Conjo! We need to get the hell out of here. Fleece has gone loco again!". "You know boys I actually don't feel comfortable with him hanging around" Cirucci said.

_Aizen's Throne Room_

Luppi Antenor was on his way to Aizen's throne room. "Hmph. When will I become an Espada? I want to show Lord Aizen that I am perfect and pretty" Luppi thought gleefully. But as he approached the throne room, he could see Fleece sitting on a bench reading a book. Luppi fowned. "Oh great what are you doing here Fleece? Did Lord Aizen summon you to be promoted to a rank lower?" he asked, while he forced a little chuckle. Flecce kept staring at his book, but suddenly he answered: "I came looking for booty". Luppi became puzzled. "Are you telling me that you came here for sex? Well, Harribel and Neliel are probably around here or perhaps you want Loly and Menoly" Luppi said.

Flecce kept sitting still. "Oh I'm not looking for those hoes. I ain't got no milk, no cookies and nothing. You see, I came looking for a man's butt" he said. Luppi's eyes widened at Fleece's statement. "What do you mean by a man's butt? Do you even know who you are talking to!?" Luppi said as he was starting to feel a little bit uneasy. Fleece closed his book and stood up facing Luppi. "Oh I know who you are Luppi Antenor, but you see I call you Luppi Adorable. I watch you every time we take a shower from training and from the looks of it you have a nice booty" Fleece said, as he began to slowly walk towards Luppi. Luppi was scared as hell. He was sweating and didn't know what to do. "So you can forget about Aizen and his retarded bitches. But look here. I like you and I want you. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours" Fleece said as he new stood face to face with Luppi.

Now Luppi was really scared that he had even peed in his pants. He knew what Fleece really wanted. So he spoke up "I don't want to answer so please leave me alone! I promise I want do anything mean to you" Luppi pleaded. Fleece merely smirked "Oh I see you want to do this the hard way" he said, as he used his Sonido to appear behind Luppis back. He pushed him into the wall and undid his pants. We all know what happens now. "You're gonna make me ruin that butt Luppi cause I'm a warrior!" Fleece shouted while he sexually assaulted Luppi. Poor Luppi scramed loudly as he was being raped by that crazy black man.

**Author's note: Well this is the first one. Perharps I will write more chapters. Sorry for this sexual scene by the way XD. All characters belong to their respective owners. Fleece Johnson is of course based upon a real life person. If me English is bad then exscuse me. Anyway, hoped you liked it.**

**Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and Boondocks belong to Aaron McGruder**


End file.
